Fate's Hand: A Seto and Kisara Story Part 1
by DragonicSlayer
Summary: It is by fate that these two would meet again and now in a new duel monsters tournament will Seto finally discover there are more to duels than power! KisaraXSeto Minor MahadxIshizu, little of YugixMana and JoeyXMai. M for later chapters! Split into parts
1. The Fated Encounter Enter Kisara

Hello everyone, this is my first Kisara fic I hope you all enjoy reading it or at least get a good laugh. This takes place sometime after the Millennium World Arc to make a more satisfying conclusion as to what happened when Yami left.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything related to the topic (I wish)

Without further delay let's move on to the Story,

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Blue-Eyed Girl:**

It was 5:30 A.M. and a girl with white hair and blue eyes woke up in terror. Oh gosh, those dreams again! Kisara said to herself. She didn't appreciate the dreams she had but being the kind natured girl she is took it as a warning. She remembered it well, she was an Egypt and she starts the dream summoning her prized monster card, The Blue-Eyes White Dragon while the vile man in dark summons a fire like golem. The two do battle a man dressed in royal blue begging her to stop while she refuses saying she will protect him leaving him bewildered. The man with blue eyes than states that she helped him realize he'd rather live as a peasant in a world shining with hope rather than rule in a world contaminated by darkness. The mage would get angry and fire a dark fire blast at the man but just before the blow was to be struck she jumps in the way saving him but hears him mourn her death and that's where it ends. She took out her duel monsters deck and her strongest monster, The Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragon. There was a tournament tomorrow being hosted by Seto Kaiba and she was getting ready. She looked at her clock it read 6:55 A.M. Oh no I'm gonna be late! I gotta get dressed agh darn it! She said peeved that she got so lost in thought over the man with blue eyes, her protector. Oh well Kisara get it together no one like him exists in this world and especially for you. She said to herself with a sigh. She ran out of her apartment door. Little did she know that an encounter arranged by fate would change her life forever…

Kisara ran through the streets hoping to get to school on time but just as she made it into the schoolyard she crashed into someone and fell backwards. Ouch! Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. She said. She looked up but her eyes widened in disbelief. There the man was standing in front of her minus the tan from the Egyptian Sun in all of his radiance. Need help? He asked now observing the odd looking girl. Oh, yes thank you. Kisara said taking his hand. Next time…watch where you're going. He said before turning to walk away. Wait! She said suddenly. He turned to face her. Yeah? He asked confused. What is your name? She asked kindly. Its Seto…Seto Kaiba but you can call me Seto. He said politely as his mother taught him to always speak with courtesy towards a lady. Oh well than Seto my name is Kisara. She said extending a hand. His eyes widened at the sound of the name but quickly put up a smile and shook her hand. See ya around. He said before leaving. Kisara that was her name! No I am Seto Kaiba not some crazy sorcerer damn it I've been hanging out with the geek patrol too long. He thought in annoyance. She saw his reaction because of her quick eyes. My name rings a bell to Seto maybe he has the same dreams?! She at first thought hopefully. Ack, get your head out of the gutter Kisara that's just wishful thinking. She thought. She was new at the school so she followed Seto since she still had the excuse that she was new even though she knew her homeroom was in the direction they were headed. He stopped at the very next door opening it and to her shock it was her homeroom. She came in and after the teacher introduced her she noticed a small boy with three other people in a group. The small she recognized, Yugi Moto King of Games, the other was dirty blonde and was holding a Red-Eyes Black Dragon card, the only girl was sitting next to Yugi and the other one had just snuck off to hit on girls. When asked to take her seat she strolled to the back row where only Seto sat. She than sat down next to Seto who didn't seem to mind as he had his own agenda now, but everyone watched in amazement as she next to him not worried at all and he wasn't chewing her out for it! Dang this girl must be really hot to sit next to Moneybags and for him not to get pissed. Joey said. Yeah let's ask for her phone digits! Tristan said with a smirk. Yeah but whoa wait a minute she's got a duel monsters deck! Joey said to the group. Are you sure Joey? Yugi asked. Yeah and she seems to have rare ones! Joey said happily. Yugi put on Yami's signature smirk, "Okay than guys let's go see them!" he said with confidence. Tea snickered. Ever since Atem left Yugi tries to act like him from time to time though it's probably in act to hide the fact that he's really depressed without Atem.

Seto was already one step ahead of them watching her shuffle through her deck but his eyes topped dead cold as she shuffled through one in particular. A Blue-Eyes White Dragon, n, no his is impossible! I have the only remaining three 

having torn up the old man's card so what is she doing with one?! Kaiba thought in terrible shock. She turned to him with a warm smile. This is my favorite card I use it in almost all of my duels. She said. He smirked pulling out his three. Yeah I know what you mean nodding in agreement on the bond of him and his Blue-Eyes. Yugi and his friends jumped when seeing four Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragons. Yu, Yug she's got a fifth Blue-Eyes what's goin on here?! Joey questioned. I, I'm not sure Joey, I know Grandpa has his so this is a fifth card and it is real so she must have won it somewhere. Yugi thought. The bell rang and Seto and Kisara got out of their seats at the same time. Kisara blushed at the sight of his blue eyes but turned away. Seto saw it though because of her slow reaction time and smiled. The two than left the room leaving a shocked Yugi a jealous Tristan an amazed Tea and awe struck Joey.

Yugi, this… is gonna be an interesting year and I think she has a thing for Moneybags! Joey said. Hey guys we can discuss Kaiba's personal life later right now we need to get to class before we're late! Tea said. Ah man I got a math quiz today too! Okay later Yugi c'mon Tristan! Joey said as Tristan followed him. That left Yugi and Tea to go to World History class…

Later at lunch time Kisara and Seto sat alone from everyone at one of the café tables outside. So Seto, what do you like to do in your spare time? She asked annoyed by lack of conversation. He stopped typing on his computer to answer. I don't really know I've only really duel as a past time and take a nap wherever I can since my crazy little brother Mokuba put me on a curfew. Seto said. Kisara chuckled. Your brother put you the Seto Kaiba on a curfew?! She laughed. He blushed. Well uh he just wants to look out for me that's all. Kaiba said softly as Mokuba always made him feel better. Oh, that's nice, it's good that you have such a caring brother. She said sweetly. She handed him her deck since she realized he was eying it ever since this morning. Would you like to see it Kaiba? She asked.

Do you mind if do? He asked in return. No of course not we're friends right? So we can share things with each other. She said handing it to him to see. He shuffled through it already passing the Blue-Eyes but he realized that this deck used almost the exact same cards he used except this deck only supports one Blue-Eyes not three and Ultimate Dragon. Do you like it? I worked really hard putting it together. She said softly. He couldn't lie, it was one of the best decks he's seen since Yugi's and of course his own. It's actually one of the best I've seen! He replied coolly. Oh what's this? The Seto Kaiba complementing a lady well what do we owe to the world freezing over? She teased. Well why don't you come over and we can practice duel oh and you can meet Mokuba but I warn you he will be a bit obnoxious about me bringing a lady home. Kaiba offered. Oh, well okay sure how about after school?! She asked excited.

Sure I'll have Roland my driver by and come pick us up later. Kaiba said. Okay than Seto it's a date! She used the last word to see what it would do to his mind. Oh well I uh-He stuttered embarrassed. I'm kidding Seto it's only friends hanging out! Kisara said laughing at how well her joke worked. The bell rang again and the two once again stood up at the same time. She gazed into his beautiful icy blue eyes as he stared back at the sapphire ones gazing back the moment seemed like time froze. Uh… I gotta get going I have a different class later Seto! She said running off. Oaky bye Kisara! Kaiba shouted back. Bye! She replied happily. "Hah my plan worked dnag I'm a genius now I can get some info on that card, there are only four Blue-Eyes in this world therefore she knows something and I'm gonna find out what!" Seto thought walking to class.

Kaiba than calmly strolled the other way pondering today's events so far, a girl resembling the girl from his visions, she holds the Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragon, what next?! Kaiba thought with a headache. Oh whatever I shouldn't give it much thought. Kaiba said laughing at himself for his stupid thoughts. Little did he know that it was fate's hand that brought them together and now it was that same hand that would make them inseparable….

Author's Notes:

I know, kinda short and to the point but do not worry others will be better and Kisara's has two decks involving her dragon one having special cards only she has that make it almost invincible and the one Kaiba was looking at that was almost the same as his. We will see a duel next time and Mokie is gonna stir up some heat. (Grins) Oh Kaiba is abit out of character due to his plan to use her interest in him to get her attention than find out about the card.

Sayonara until than, DragonicWarrior


	2. A White Dragon Battle Royale

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews it helped since I know that Kaiba was a bit out of it but he's just acting coz he's curious about the Blue-Eyes like when he heard about Yugi's Grandpa and wants to find out where she got it. Sorry it seemed confusing in the beginning I probably should have put his plan in the first chapter so he didn't seem so out of character.

**Kaiba's Curiosity:**

Okay, now all I gotta do is find out where she got it. She must be in cahoots with the geek patrol somehow or maybe this is one of Ishtar's personal tricks hmm. Kaiba was thinking all the way home he knew only 4 Blue-Eyes exist so what the hell was going on here. Or I bet you that snake Pegasus made a fifth one but never actually released it and never said anything and maybe she then won it at a tournament. Kaiba again was at his train of thought but his thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name. Seto we're here you okay? Kisara asked Kaiba. I'm fine and- Kaiba started but his talking was interrupted by the tackle of his little brother Mokuba. Hey Seto, you're home early! Mokuba said happily. Well yeah anyway Mokuba I'm gonna be busy for a while but if I have time later tonight we can hang out. Kaiba said. Sure okay! Mokuba replied but as he was walking to the mansion and quickly spun around there was a girl with Seto a very strange looking one. Mokuba started to snicker but quickly got inside before pissing off the CEO. Kaiba figured now shed her cornered now he could find out what he needed to know and fast enough for his dwindling patience.

Kisara was eying him with curiosity Kaiba was deep in thought all the way home. Oh, wait a minute, I know what he's after he must want to know about the uh oh, fifth Blue-Eyes card. She thought. She thought she was in trouble now if he found out the card's origins he was sure to have get pissed or think she is with Yugi and his friends in some sort of prank since she heard them arguing about this in after school before she got outside of the building.

Once they were in Kaiba's personal dueling room he asked the question she dreaded. Kisara where did you get that Blue-Eyes White Dragon you know just as well as I do that there are only four so where!? Kaiba interrogated. She knew she'd know she's lying by the way she tensed up but she knew that she had no choice she would have to tell him the truth. Seto…this card comes from the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's Ka energy inside me. Kisara said. It happened that struck a nerve in Kaiba. I knew it, she was in cahoots with them and they are trying to get to me again. His eyes got cold. And you expect me to believe you why?! Kaiba demanded. He knew he was gonna lose he wanted answers and he wanted them now but wanted them to at least be logical. I-She started. She knew he was angry and would go about and do something about this. That's it…let's duel! Kaiba said quickly slamming his deck inside. Kisara put on a duel disk. If she used Blue-Eyes the disk would read it so she was fine there but she was just worried he would counter with Blue-Eyes ultimate dragon. I'll have to use my other deck. She said adjusting to the second deck in her pocket. Hmm another deck huh, things got a little more interesting.

The life point counts both went to 4,000. Duel! They both declared. Kaiba went first. Pay dirt his 3 Blue-Eyes and polymerization. Now prepare yourself! I use the magic of Polymerization to fuse my three Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragons to create Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Kaiba said laughing at what seemed to be an instant victory. Why don't you quit now nothing you draw can saver you! He declared triumphantly.

We'll see about that Seto! Kisara said. She drew her card and her eyes went wide with relief. Okay I summon The Whtie Dragon in defense mode! She called out. The monster had only a defense of 300 and an attack of 800. What card is that! Kaiba said confused. This is my special Blue-Eyes Deck and now her effect kicks in, I can now special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand! She said with a smirk. Here it comes! Oh, well no matter what she does she can't destroy my ultimate dragon! Kaiba laughed again. Oh and Seto, when both of these monster are on the field I can equip White Dragon Maiden to my Blue-Eyes to make Blue-Eyes indestructible and any damage involving it zero! Kisara said knowing she just pissed off the CEO. What was that about winning Seto! She taunted. Hmph you just wait, I summon X-Head Cannon in defense mode and now I play dark core to remove it from play! He said as the cannon disappeared. He must be trying to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon nice try but now you'll regret that! I play triple soul! This magic equip card increases My Blue-Eyes' attack power by 500 for every Blue-Eyes in you graveyard and on my side of the field and that's 

four! Blue-Eyes' attack power went to 5,000! What that's impossible! Kaiba said as his Blue Eyes was obliterated. Kaiba's life points: 3,500

Not only did she just counter Blue-Eyes Ultimate she summoned her best monster in one turn! Kaiba thought worried. This is not gonna be easy its time to go all out! Now I play soul release to remove X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and my three Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragons! Kaiba said triumphantly as the dragon's attack power decreased to 3,500 now I play Z-Metal Tank in attack mode now I play Dimension Fusion costing me 2,000 life points but it will be worth is as I summon X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and two Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragons! He said as his monsters appeared. Oh and now thanks to its ability to be summoned by removing y X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank from play, I summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon! Kaiba said as his new monster appeared. And now I play mystical space typhoon to destroy you triple soul and now I discard one card in my hand to destroy your White Dragon Maiden go XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack with Cannon Fire Storm! Kaiba demanded as it destroyed the monster. No, now all he has to do is attack with those two Blue-Eyes. Now my first Blue-Eyes destroy her dragon! Kaiba ordered as it blew itself and her dragon up. Now the second attack here directly! Kaiba ordered. Whtie Lightning Attack! Kaiba ordered as the dragon blasted its large white energy blast at her.

Kisara's life points: 1,000

Seto's life points: 1,500

Kisara stood up shakily. Hey, Kisara it's your turn so hurry up and draw! Kaiba demanded. Okay geez give a girl some patience Seto! Kisara retorted. Now let's see if I use this I can destroy his cannon and use monster reborn and revive Blue-Eyes okay that works! She thought. She grinned again. Seto did not like the look on her face, either she just drew a really powerful card or she has a very good strategy planned. Now I play Raigeki Break to destroy to destroy your Cannon and now I use monster reborn to bring back Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragon! She called. Attack Blue-Eyes! She ordered as it destroyed itself and Kaiba's final Blue-Eyes. Now I play premature burial! She said with a smirk. Oh, no! Kaiba said knowing what that means. Oh yes because now I summon my own Blue-Eyes and since you no longer have any monsters on the field I can attack you directly! She said with a smirk. No!! Kaiba said in anger as he lost all of his life points. Looks like I win Seto! Kisara said in his face. Seto now turned and saw Mokuba who saw the whole duel. Kisara you won and with a Blue-Eyes?! Mokuba shouted in disbelief. Kaiba got up. Kisara we need to talk. He said quietly. She nodded and left a confused Mokuba in the room alone. They were in the hallway arguing. Okay so say this is all real you expect me to believe that this card is your Ka and if I tear this up you'll die?! Kaiba interrogated. Yes that's correct. Kisara said sadly. So what now are you gonna make me disappear since I beat you huh is that it?! She shouted angrily. He considered it and she saw it but he than turned very mellow. No, I don't believe tearing up a card will solve my problem.

She only looked at him confused she expected him to tear it up and dig a big hole in the ground. He walked towards the door out of the mansion. Kisara, we are taking you home. Seto said with a hint of annoyance. …okay. Kisara said. They were silent the whole way to her house and when she got out and said bye to him he only closed his eyes.

Later that evening Kisara sat up in her bed. He tricked me! That bastard I thought he was actually my friend it was all an act he wanted to get info on Blue-Eyes that's all. She remembered though that she's seen him on T.V. and he openly says that friendship is for the weak. Seto…you bastard you are so dead. She said frustrated.

Meanwhile on the other side Seto and Mokuba were talking about the odd girl. What you took advantage of her?! Seto even for you that's a little cold. Mokuba said. Well Mokie I did what I had to do. Kaiba said faintly. …you like her don't you? Mokuba interrogated. No what the hell gave you that idea Mokuba?! Kaiba said rather loudly. Oh just nothing ,nothing at all Seto. Mokuba quickly said to save himself. Fine I'm going to bed goodnight Mokie. Kaiba said. Night Seto. Mokuba said lying down. Well Seto's finally growing up I wonder how this will end maybe I can make this a little fun for myself. Mokuba grinned before chuckling evilly. Seto sat up. Tomorrow after school the geek patrol and Ishtar are so dead! Kaiba thought angrily. Now many questions poured into his mind. What the hell was going on here mysterious 

people, new cards appearing out of nowhere just who or what the hell is Kisara? Kaiba thought. Oh well I'm gonna make Moto squeal and than I'll interrogate Ishizu. Kaiba thought.

Authors Notes:

Uh I hope that clears up some confusion on some of Kaiba's strange behaviors I knew he was out of character and I actually meant to put his plan in the first chapter but I forgot. I hope this chapter is a little less confusing.


	3. Mokuba's Plan Part I

Mokuba has gotten an opportunity to torture Seto with one of the worst tricks he could ever muster but when Kisara drags him to the museum it just sets the stage for the ultimate torture for Seto. Let's see how this turns out…

**Kaiba's Interrogations and Mokuba and Kisara's Prank:**

After school Kaiba had Yugi pinned to the lockers and begin his interrogations. "Listen up Moto, that new girl is into this whole Egyptian fairytale of yours so talk, how did you guys get her into this or what another freak out to take over the world or are you saying "fate" had something to do with this?!" He demanded bluntly.

"Kaiba I honestly have no idea what's going on this time but if she knows about the Egyptian past than you should consult Ishizu and not take your anger out on me!" Yugi said in tone very similar to Atem's.

"…Hmph, Fine but mark my words Moto if I find out that either of you are responsible, you are doomed!" Kaiba said in an icy tone of voice walking off angrily.

"Hey Yug, what's with moneybags he seems real pissed. Joey asked since he did just interrogate Yugi."

"I-I don't know Joey this time I think the world maybe in danger and Kaiba may somehow be linked to it and he says the new girl knows something of the Egyptian past." Yugi said with Joey hanging his mouth wide open.

"Wha! That's not possible Yug, we all know we were the only ones present during Atem's trip to the Memory World so how?! "Joey asked frustrated.

"Well Joey, think about it Kaiba had a vision on a blimp so maybe she has similar visions but more of them and on a larger scale.

" Yugi suggested leaving Joey confused. Oh, whatever anyway we'll talk about it with Ishizu tomorrow. Yugi said.

"Fine Yug, later!" Joey said waving.

Bye Joey! Yugi replied walking away. "…Pharaoh, what would you do now?" He thought walking away.

Meanwhile Kaiba had just stormed his way into Ishizu's office in Domino Museum but his mouth almost hit the floor as to who was there with her…Mokuba and Kisara who looked at him as if expecting him. He had a bad feeling about this when he got there and now that those two were here with her it confirmed it. "Ishtar what the hell are they doing here?!" "Oh RA Mokuba what in Ra's name has she been telling you?!" Kaiba asked worried.

"Don't worry Seto its cool. Kisara and I were just talking." Mokuba said.

"No everything is not okay Mokuba I told not to go anywhere with strangers unless you had my permission and on top of that here of all places!" Seto replied in fury.

"Seto please be easy on him, he was just accompanying me here since in the letter Miss Ishtar gave me it said to bring him so that way, eventually you'd come here." Kisara said.

"So this was your doing! I knew it! Look people the Pharaoh is gone no more magic you even said it that day, that the magic should be gone for good let's all just move on!" Kaiba said pretty much yelling at this point.

"Kaiba please calm down." Ishizu begged at the rather at this point, enraged CEO. Seto regressed and quickly sat down with his arms crossed with a pissed off look on his face.

"…Fine Ishtar what is this all about?" "And it better be good!" He said glaring at her. Ishizu stood and went to a wall. "Kaiba, I indeed did say the magic was gone…or so I thought." Ishizu began. "Wait, are you saying you told us that though you weren't sure of it?!" Mokuba asked jumping in. "Unfortunately I thought I was sure but recent events have proved me wrong and Kaiba unless you change your attitude this girl will die!" Ishizu said reprimanding the CEO. Kisara's gaze hit the floor.

"…I'm going to die?!" She thought grimly. Kaiba only stood staring at Ishizu yes he indeed see the original keeper of the Blue-Eyes die and he knew it wasn't pretty but the Millennium Eye was underground away from him so it didn't seem possible.

"Um…Ishtar hate ta brake to you but the Millennium Eye is gone she is safe from a mad man like Aknadin. Kaiba began grinning thinking he had won this argument.

"Sorry to break your hopeful logic Kaiba but you are wrong I went to Atem's grave to pray and discovered the hole reopened and the ring, and the eye gone!" Ishizu said. Kaiba froze. He knew only Bakura was this much of a psycho so who could have done it he saw Bakura in school today and he certainly did not have the ring or the other one. "Bakura doesn't have them so who does?!" Kaiba asked.

"…Do you really want to know that Seto?" Mokuba asked with a saddened look on his face as Kaiba knew what it meant. "No…" Kaiba began. "Yes Kaiba your adoptive father Gozaburo has the eye and has banded together with another who holds the ring." Ishizu said.

Kaiba nearly did a dead drop his skin ran pale for a second than he came to his senses again. "How…he's dead do you have proof?" "Where is he?!" Kaiba began asking. "The man who took the ring also took the eye and revived him with his ashes using the eye." Ishizu explained. "…Kaiba if you wish to stop Gozaburo you need the rod to counter the eye and I think Yugi may need his puzzle back." Ishizu said. "…Fine I accept, but only this once since Gozaburo must be gotten rid off ASAP!" Kaiba said.

"I will only give you the rod however if you accept my conditions." Ishizu said. "And just what are those?!" Kaiba questioned. "The girl will go home with you and Mokuba and you will cancel your tournament and report to the one coming up hosted by Gozaburo than find him and defeat him." Do this and you will be rid of him and the girl will than 

continue on her own that is if you want her to by the time this is over." "And you must give me the eye and the rod back and if you can obtain the ring but I will be giving that task to Yugi." Ishizu explained. Kaiba's mouth nearly dropped again.

"Mokuba, was this your idea about the girl?" Kaiba asked looking annoyed. "No…" Mokuba quickly lied. He knew Seto was going to kill him now and with the fact "magic" was in the world again probably really pushed his buttons. "Kaiba…the idea was mine and it was because perhaps this may be good for you so you will finally accept you past." Ishizu explained saving the horrified fourteen year old.

Kaiba shrugged. "Fine…I accept now where's the damn rod?!" Kaiba demanded. Ishizu handed it to him. "…Mokuba, Kisara c'mon we're leaving!" He said icily. "Okay Seto." Mokuba said. Kisara said nothing and got up waving good bye to Ishizu before following the Kaiba brothers out.

"I told ya it would work." Mokuba whispered behind his brother's back. "Yeah did you see the look on his face?" "It was priceless!" Kisara said snickering quietly at the CEO's actions. "Hey what are you two talking about?!" Kaiba asked hearing the laughter. Mokuba's expression turned innocent. "It's nothing Seto, honest!" Mokuba quickly said much to his older brother's distrust. "Okay just…get in the car…both of you. Kaiba said near solemnly.

Meanwhile inside Ishizu picked up the phone. "Yugi please come over to the Museum it's an emergency." "We may have to call back the Millennium Items." Ishizu said urgently. "….I'll be right there!" "Get the puzzle ready!" He said.

"…Okay." Kisara replied afraid of the CEO's wrath. He sat in the back alongside the others though his brother tricked him and he wound up sitting next to Kisara much to his displeasure. "Oh well, mine as well get used to it." He thought rather annoyed. "So…Kisara, wanna duel at home no duel disks just a game?" Kaiba asked. "Okay that sounds good!" Kisara agreed smiling.

After a now silent hour or so the two went to her room and opened a duel mat. "So…gonna surprise me with some other unknown cards?" Kaiba asked before she started laughing. "Of course I am it's called keeping your deck secret I know how your deck works already so I know several counters to your cards." Kisara said.

Kaiba only rolled his eyes. "What kind of a mess have I gotten myself into?" He thought setting his deck in the deck space as she set hers on her deck space.

DUEL! They both said.

Kaiba's Life Points: 4,000

Kisara's Life Points: 4,000

"Ladies first Seto!" Kisara teased. She had her Hyozanryu, Ancient Rules, Monster Reborn, Mirror Force, Battle Ox, and Mystic Horseman in her hand. I summon Battle Ox in attack mode and set one card face down it's you move. She said confident.

"Hmph, nice try but I play Ancient Rules to summon Blue-Eye White Dragon!" "And now I also play Vorse Raider in attack mode and I play mystical space typhoon meaning your face down is gone!" Kaiba said sending the card to the graveyard. "Now Vorse Raider attack Battle Ox and Blue Eyes attack her directly!" Kaiba ordered.

Kaiba's Life Points: 4,000

Kisara's Life Points: 700

"Dang, my turn!" Kisara said. Drawing Pot of Greed. "Next I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards and they are…yes!" She said triumphantly. "Uh oh." Kaiba said to himself.

"I play ancient rules to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon and I play Burst Stream of Destruction to destroy all of your monsters!" She said with a smirk.

"Oh no!" Kaiba said knowing he didn't have monster reborn yet.

"I end my turn Seto can you keep up?!" Kisara teased. Kaiba drew and smirked. "Oh yes I can because now I play monster reborn to revive my blue eyes white dragon and I set two cards face down to play Mage Power meaning My dragon's attack over powers your! "…I win." Kaiba said triumphantly.

Kisara's Life Point: 0

Kaiba's life points: 4,000

"Hah you beat me!" She said smiling. "Yes I did and now that my payback's over I am retiring to my room if you need me my room is down the hall Mokuba is next door." He said before leaving. "Wait!" Kisara called. "Yes?!" Kaiba asked. "Goodnight Seto!" Kisara said warmly. "Hm…Night Kisara." He said before leaving again.

Mokuba heard what was going on from the wall in his room. "Hmm…at least they are getting along, Mokuba you're a genius if he won't listen to you by choice than he shall by force he needs to get a way from work and enjoy himself." Mokuba started. "My plan is working very well now all I need to do is get Kisara to agree to another part of the plan and it should work out well." Mokuba said happily.

A few yards away in the street's alleyway there were two men in the shadows. So, did you get them from the tomb?" Asked the first man. Yes my good sir, the Wicked God Cards! The other said. "…Very good Gozaburo now, you may start your tournament and the ultimate war between darkness and light shall begin again!" The other said before breaking out into an eerily evil laughter.

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone thanks for the advice it helps I'm starting to get the hang of this and this was only part one of Mokuba's little scheme get her into the house now he really can stir up trouble. See ya soon!


	4. Battle City II Enter Mahad

Today is the day of the tournament but Mokuba's plan causes a rather strange incident in the morning… Kaiba may be a bit out of it for a moment. Yes in this chapter Mokuba gets busted.

**Battle City the Second Coming; Enter Mahad:**

Seto was getting ready he already had his duel disk on and his deck set up and ready to go until a sudden interruption headed his way. "Seto!!" Mokuba cried latching on to his brother. "What Mokie, are you hurt?!" Kaiba asked worriedly. "No, it's Kisara something's wrong with her!" Mokuba said latching on to his brother again.

"Wha?!" "Okay than let's take a look." Kaiba said strolling down the hall and opened the door but he did not like what he saw. She had just gotten up and that's when Kaiba learned she went to sleep with a see thru white shirt. He blushed but quickly hid it and Mokuba only mentally snickered. "Got him!" He thought evilly.

Kisara turned to find them both staring and got into a pissed off rage. "SETO, MOKUBA what the heck are you doing in here get out you peeping toms!" She yelled embarrassed kicking both brothers out. Mokuba spotted the blush. "Like what ya saw Seto?" Mokuba teased. "Oh SHUT UP!" Seto yelled. "Mokie…" He said slowly. "Y-yes Seto?" "…PREPARE TO DIE!" Kaiba said chasing the terrified teen around the mansion.

Kisara eventually found them with Mokuba in a headlock and Kaiba on top with an evil smirk. "Any last words, little brother?!" A deranged Kaiba asked. "Kisara help me!" Mokuba pleaded as the still angered Kisara watched on as payback for Mokuba's perverted attack on Seto's mind since she had just figured out what Mokuba was up to. "Sorry Mokie, not this time!" She said smirking with equal malice in her eyes.

"Alright Mokuba jigs up what are you up to?!" Kaiba interrogated. "You needed time away from the office so I figured if she became your friend you would get away for awhile and spend time at home with everyone!" Mokuba said with a voice to truthful to be taken as a lie. "Seto…let him go." Kisara said realizing the boy was only trying to help his big brother. "Fine Mokuba we'll let you go but try anymore perverted stuff and you are dead, got it?!" Kaiba said.

"Yes Seto." Mokuba said before leaving them alone to get his stuff ready for school. "Seto let's pretend like this morning's incident never happened." Kisara said hoping he'd agreed. "…You think I'd want to remember?" Kaiba asked. Kisara blushed. "N-No it's just-"She started. Kaiba had already turned and left. "I'm not a perv like that dog Wheeler. Kaiba said walking out on her.

Later that afternoon Kisara and Kaiba came to the town square where the tournament announcements were being held. "So…you apparently know something what is Mokuba really after?" Kaiba asked. "Sorry can't tell you." Kisara replied. "I can be very persuasive you know." Kaiba said. Kisara only laughed and said sarcastically, "Oh really I'd like to see that!" Kaiba, Kisara hi! A voice behind them said.

"Moto so you came eh?" Kaiba asked. "Course it's a duel isn't it?" Yugi replied. "Well I hope you are ready, Atem isn't here to save you anymore!" Kaiba said. "Hmph bring it on Kaiba!" Yugi said before turning to his left. A man with medium long brown hair walked by them. "That man, he seems familiar." Yugi said.

"Don't get you pants jumbled up c'mon its starting and where's Wheeler?!" Kaiba asked. "Oh, Joey couldn't make it he had a math quiz today which he called really pissed about last night." Yugi answered.

"So Kaiba what's she doing here with you anyway?" Yugi innocently asked getting the wrong idea. "She has to stay with me coz your buddy Atem forgot to seal up some of the remaining magic, remember Ishizu told you if I remember." Kaiba said grumpily. "Yeah she gave me the puzzle back." He said hold out the puzzle from under his jacket.

"…I see well, whatever but this time…I will defeat you!" Kaiba said arrogantly. "We'll see Kaiba." Was all the boy said before walking away. Suddenly Gozaburo appeared on the monitor his left eye hidden by a hat.

"Welcome all duelists this is the Pharaoh Rank Tournament and I wish you all good luck but remember that if you lose you must forfeit your rarest card just as in the Battle City tournament and on top of that you must survive till the week is up defeating any who challenge you this is not to collect locator cards or any item you simply have to survive if you lose even once you are disqualified." Gozaburo said. "Without further ado…let the duels begin!" He said.

Yugi strolled over to the man with brown hair. "Hi I'm Yugi what's your name?" Yugi asked. "The name's Mahad nice to meet you Yugi." He said shaking hands.

Meanwhile Kisara and Kaiba walked along until they found Bakura strolling the streets with a duel disk. "Target number one Bakura." Kaiba said pointing to him. "Are you sure if you know he's weak than you shouldn't bother with him." Kisara added. "Oh well we at least need to duel once so this is it!" Kaiba said evilly.

"Oi, Ryou!" Kaiba said catching up to him. "Oh, hello Kaiba what do you want?" He asked kindly. "Let's duel Bakura." He said quickly. "Oh that is what you want fine let's go!" Bakura said. He has been a little more up spirited since the spirit in the Ring left. They both got ready life points set to 4,000 each. DUEL! Kaiba and Bakura said.

My move! Kaiba said picking up his six cards. Perfect he thought. He had Ring of Destruction, Rig of Defense, the three Blue-Eyes and Polymerization. "I use Polymerization to fuse my three dragon to become Blue-Eyes Ultimate and now I play Ring of Destruction to deal direct damage to your life points!" Kaiba said knowing doing that it would result in an instant win.

"But wait you'll lose too!" Bakura said hopeful. Kaiba smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you but I play Ring of Defense which means the card's effect does nothing to me but still affects you!" Kaiba said. "Oh no!" Bakura said before falling down from the explosion.

"Wow Seto, not bad!" Kisara said realizing she could only do that in two turns at the most but Kaiba pulled if off right off the bat. "Heh, nice job Kaiba well, I've lost so this is good bye!" Ryou said happily. "Good bye Bakura!" Kisara said kindly. "Farewell!" He said leaving to the café.

"Next person is yours." He said walking past her signaling her to follow. She quickly caught up with him and the two walked in silence until a familiar annoying voice perked up behind Kaiba. "Oh Kaiba boy!" It said happily. "Oh hell no not you!" Kaiba said jumping. "Oh yes my dear friend Kaiba boy it is I Pegasus care to duel?" Pegasus asked happily.

"Sorry, Seto said our next opponent was mine but you are welcome to challenge me!" Kisara said stepping in. "Ah, very well but may I ask why a woman is around with the great Seto Kaiba?" He asked chuckling knowing that would strike a nerve. "Just shut it and duel!" She said getting ready.

Pegasus' life points: 4,000

Kisara's life points: 4,000

"My move Pegasus!" Kisara said drawing her cards and smirked pleased. "Alright I play Ancient Rules, and with it I summon…Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragon!" She commanded as the dragon flew forth. Pegasus gasped. I also set two cards face down and end my turn. Kisara said with a smile. "Not bad she has Blue-Eyes out and toon monsters are all Pegasus uses so this will be over soon." Kaiba thought.

"My move!" "I play Toon World to special summon Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon! He said as the strange version of Blue-Eyes appeared in a pink poof of smoke.

Pegasus' life points: 3,000

Kisara sighed disturbed by the sight of it. "I don't think so I play Bottomless Trap Hole any number of monsters you summon or special summon with one action for I can remove them all from play! She said happily. The dragon shrieked and disappeared. "Curses, I set a card face down!" Pegasus said before ending his turn.

"My turn and I summon Blade Knight in Attack Mode!" She said as the knight appeared. Now I play A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon to return my Blue-Eyes to my hand to destroy all spell and trap cards! She said destroying Toon World. "Oh no!" Pegasus said worried he didn't have relinquished yet. "Oh, yes and it just gets worse, I use High Priest's Plea to ring Blue-Eyes back to the field!" Kisara said as it returned.

"Who created that card I've never seen it before or at least I didn't approve it!" Pegasus said. "Well Pegasus, she has a connection to that Egyptian mumbo jumbo so she has weird cards that go with it." Kaiba explained. "…Very well, I see." Pegasus said. "Now Blue-Eyes get him directly!" She ordered as it struck him reducing his life points to zero.

"Well that was fun." "Until later ta ta Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus said happily. "That guy creeps me out!" Kisara said to Seto quietly. "Gee now that's the obvious!" Kaiba agreed quickly. Kisara laughed and the two continued meanwhile on Yugi's end with Mahad Yugi finally just defeated him.

Mahad's life points: 0

Yugi's life points: 50

"You're a great duelist Mahad wanna join me in travelling the city?" Yugi offered. "Of course Yugi but if we can find her there is someone else I would like to join us!" Mahad said. "Okay the more the merrier let's go Mahad!" Yugi said happily. "Alright let's roll!" Mahad said catching up to Yugi.

Two groups on the path of fate one in search of the ring the other the eye but little do they know that the only way to achieve their goals is to work together or else the world shall fall into ruin…

Author's Notes:

Um…How was that? Yeah I know Mokuba didn't finish up his plan yet but don't ya worry yourselves he'll be back soon after all people need a house to crash in right? That's right everyone, Mahad and Mana are back in action! I think they are cool to so I decided why not?!


	5. Mokuba the Second Coming!

Hey everyone I'm back with the story. Hey um…anybody wanna see a plan I have for the story check my profile and scroll to the bold underlined heading Yugioh and read down you may be surprised at what I have in mind. However before I get into what the main part of the chapter is about I'm going to let Mokie continue his reign of evil for a minute. Gramps may be a little OC.

**Mokuba's Scheme Part II and Obtain Blue-Eyes; The Makings of a True Duelist:**

Seto and Kisara got home from the first day of the Tournament having convinced Seto to duel a Rex Raptor whom he took out faster than he expected while Kisara took on Weevil Underwood in a tag team duel. Mokuba, having finished his homework sat on his chair in front of the door waiting for them.

"You two are late Roland already has dinner out ya know!" Mokuba complained. "Sorry Mokie, we were having a little too much fun!" Kisara explained. Mokuba perked up a bit. "Oh, and what kind of fun were you two having?" Mokuba asked with a sly grin. Kaiba shrugged. "Not the kind you're thinking of!" He said making Kisara blush now realizing the true meaning of the question.

"Oh, yeah um Seto you may be pissed about this but try to stay calm alright." Mokuba began worried how his brother was going to take the bad news. "Okay what is it?" He said sitting down calmly. "Oh well… Kisara's room had an "accident" and well…now she has to stay in your room!" Mokuba said ducking preparing for death itself but nothing came no pain nothing!

He looked to see what was happening and he found Seto and Kisara on the floor looking as if they fainted! Mokuba snickered knowing since Seto's unconscious he can't do anything to him. "Wow…they took it better than I expected now I should call Roland to get them up I coz I can't carry them that's for sure!" Mokuba said dialing Roland's line to get the pair of out cold teens out of the living room.

Meanwhile at a park sitting in a bench were Yugi, Mahad and a new girl whom apparently was whom Mahad was talking about. "Yugi this is Mana she's a great duelist and since you got me she can take my place but of course I'll still hang out with you!" Mahad said with pride. Mana snickered. "Yeah Mahad's always like this but you'll get used to it." Mana said cheerfully to the talkative Yugi.

"Well we can crash at my Grandpa's house or we can try and make a campsite for the Tournament!" Yugi said letting Mahad and Mana think. "Hm…I think we should chill out at your Grandfather's it sounds like fun!" Mana said getting up. "Well… I guess that works but Yugi…we should get more powerful decks that Gozaburo character…something's not right about him." Mahad said looking into the nightshaded sky. "Well…maybe just this once…I can borrow Grandpa's super rare card." Yugi began.

"Oh, and what is it?" Mahad asked rather interested now. "A Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yugi said getting up. "You're kidding?!" "Blue-Eyes dang, with that we really can get through this tournament!" Mana said jumping with excitement. "Well Yugi, it's getting dark we should head back to "HQ" I guess." Mahad said following Yugi down the street. "Hey, wait for me guys!" Mana yelled after them.

Meanwhile back at Seto's house Seto woke up on his couch. "Oh my Ra, that was a terrible dream!" Seto exclaimed trying to get the thought now crossing his mind out. "Ugh keep it down Seto, I'm trying to sleep!" A voice said. "Oh hell no it was real?!" Seto almost screamed to himself turning to see who the hell was in his bead.

"Ugh really man, can ya keep it down!" Kisara yelled throwing a pillow in his face. "Note to self; never sleep in that bed again!" Seto thought childishly. "Ah well, mine as well sleep on the couch." He said with annoyance. He didn't know yet but Mokuba had a hidden web cam in there recording everything which he e-mailed to Yugi!

"Mokuba's Scheme part 2 complete!" He said to himself snickering evilly. Meanwhile again at Yugi's house at the Kame Game Shop, "Grandpa, I'm home and I brought new friends!" Yugi said happily. "Well Yugi my boy where are they?" Grandpa asked hugging the boy. Mahad and Mana walked in waving kindly. "Yeah, Grandpa, they are Mana and Mahad we are going to be dueling together in the tournaments!" Yugi explained.

"Oh, that figures, more duelists eh?" "Well, I guess my grandson wasted no time in telling you about Blue-Eyes oh and by the way Pegasus just sent it back repaired good as new!" Grandpa said laughing. "Yes, he has but because of that Yugi had a question for you." Mahad said for Yugi. "Yes, Grandpa, the world may be in danger again and I need Blue-Eyes for this one please…lend me its strength!" Yugi begged.

"Hm…on one condition and if you win I may let you keep it!" Grandpa said ordering the three together. "What is the condition Grandpa?!" Yugi asked. "You must…defeat me in a duel for the duel will reveal if you are worthy of the card and if you lose…you must clean the Game Shop for a month!" Grandpa said. Yugi smirked in a way Atem used too. "Okay Grandpa I accept your challenge!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

"Okay grandson set up the mat because you shall lose this match!" Grandpa chuckled. "Okay Grandpa here we go!" Yugi said setting his shuffled deck on the mat. "DUEL!" They both exclaimed.

Yugi's Life Points: 4,000

Grandpa's Life Points: 4,000

"Prepare yourself Grandpa I play Dark Magic Curtain to summon my Dark Magician and I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Yugi said smiling. "That's the same strategy he used on me!" Mahad thought.

"Ho, ho Yugi, you really have grown but not enough!" "I play Heavy Storm to destroy your face downs!" Grandpa said thinking he got rid of them.

"I don't think so!" "My face down was Magic Jammer sorry Grandpa but no good!" Yugi said with a smirk. "Fine than Grandson but I play Ancient Rules to Summon Dark Magic Negator!" Atk: 2,300, Def: 500. Grandpa said happily. "This means you can't use any dark attribute spellcasters and the one you have out now is removed from play!" Grandpa said laughing knowing Yugi's whole deck revolves around those. "Now I attacked you directly!" Grandpa said as Yugi still smiled.

Grandpa's life points: 4,000

Yugi's life points: 1,700

"Good move Grandpa but that was a bad idea!" "I play my face down Fiend's Sanctuary any battle damage I take this turn goes to you and now I also play Dark Magic Temptation which forces you to attack!" Yugi said smirking. "Oh, oh no!" Grandpa said as he sent it to the graveyard.

Grandpa's life points: 1,700

Yugi's Life points: 1,700

"I'm not done with you yet I play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack to attack you directly!" Yugi said as Grandpa only looked on with pride at his Grandson's skill.

Grandpa's life points: 300

Yugi's life points: 1,700

"I end my turn try to defeat me now Grandpa!" Yugi teased. "Mahad, Yugi is very confident and so cool!" Mana whispered to him." "Well, Yugi is the King of Games." Mahad said quietly. "Hold up the King of Games!" Mana asked excited. "Yes the King and I dueled him and lost so it is you who will duel in my place." Mahad said quietly. "Oh, okay than wow, Yugi really is amazing!" She said to herself.

"My turn Yugi and I play Spell Reproduction and now by sacrificing two spell cards, I can replay Ancient Rules to call forth…Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Grandpa said as Mana and Yugi only widened there eyes in shock. "This is bad, yes, Yugi's monster cannot be destroyed by it but it will still take out a great deal of his life points!" Mahad thought.

"Attack Blue-Eyes!" Grandpa commanded as Yugi sent his card to the graveyard sighing.

Yugi's life points: 100

Grandpa's life points: 300

"Pharaoh I need you please guide me!" Yugi thought as he drew his card. He hadn't kept his fiend token out long enough so he was in trouble. He drew and smirked again. "I'm sorry Grandpa but I win, I summon Dark Magician Girl and use Magic Formula and Mage Power to increase her attack by 1,200 points!" Yugi said smiling. "Now Dark Magician Girl, finish this up!' He said as he smiled triumphantly knowing he had won. Mana and Mahad only stared in amazement; this definitely was Yugi Moto King of Games, the one who beat Seto Kaiba.

"Okay Yugi you've won and I've decided that I shall let you keep it!" Grandpa said holding the card out to him. "Keep it?!" "Oh no Grandpa I only needed to borrow it!" Yugi said hoping to cheer him up. "No that isn't it Yugi it's just the heart of this card tells me it wants you to use its power!" Grandpa said still holding it out.

Tears began to form in Yugi's eyes, he remembered Atem's words that day as Grandpa just said them, "Go on, it is alright Yugi go ahead." Yugi saw the spirit of Atem and the mysterious woman with White Hair nodding to him that it was definitely okay. "Thank you Pharaoh… and Kisara." He said to himself mentally taking the card.

:Yay, Yugi you did it you won congrats woo hoo!" Mana said jumping around celebrating. "Ho, ho!" "Well isn't she the lively one eh Yugi?!" Grandpa said laughing. "Yeah she sure is." Yugi said to himself with a sigh. "Now, now Yugi, do not tell me you fancy Mana do you?" Mahad teased. "Oh, no of course not Mahad she just looked cool dancing around like that." Yugi said.

"Right I believe you!" Mahad said with a chuckle. "I'm telling the truth!" Yugi said. "I know you are Yugi, I was kidding." Mahad said laughing. Yugi blushed. Even his Grandpa knew it was a joke. "Oh, yeah heh, heh, heh, I knew that!" Yugi said embarrassed. "We believe ya Yugi we believe ya!" Mana said laughing at his reaction.

A few hours later after everyone was situated Yugi Mana and Mahad were getting ready for bed. "Mana take the bed, Mahad and I can use the floor we had mattresses."Yugi offered kindly. "That's so sweet of you Yugi thank you!" Mana said hoping on to the bed comfortably.

"You're welcome!" Yugi said as he and Mahad got their mattresses ready with blankets. "Oh wait I forgot to check my E-mail!" Yugi said going to his computer as Mahad and Mana loomed over him. "Uh…you guys can see two I guess." Yugi said opening the only message from….Mokuba! Yugi watched the tape unfold watching Kisara get dressed for bed and Seto watching himself on T.V. as he began to laugh and Mahad eyes wandered off to the lady.

"Wow Yugi your friend is awesome can get some of the lady dancing!" Mahad said jokingly. As Yugi laughed in agreement as he wrote back, "Mokuba, this was hilarious my friends and I thought it was hilarious!" "Show us more when you get some!" Yugi laughed as he wrote pushing send. However it earned him and Mahad a slap on the back of their head from Mana.

"You pervs watchin some girl you don't even know!" She scolded. "uh…actually I do know her." Yugi said getting another slap. "No excuses!" Mana said going back to bed. "We're sorry Mana I thought it was funny that's all!" Yugi said innocently. Mana shrugged. "Well…okay but ya owe me Ice Cream!" Mana teased. "Wha?!" Yugi said in disbelief.

Yugi shrugged knowing who was going to win. "Goodnight Mana, goodnight Mahad." He said before sleeping. "Goodnight." Mahad said getting into his blanket. "Night!" Mana said with a yawn. Meanwhile at Kaiba's house Mokuba just got his replies from Yugi, Tea and Oh no, Joey. The one from Tea read: "Mokuba sometimes you can be very sick minded!" The one from Joey said: "LOL! LOL!" "Oh god I fell of my chair!" "Keep it Goin!" And we all know how Yugi's went.

Tomorrow awaits and new duels will be unveiled but what is going to happen if chaos continues?!

Author's Notes:

I know this was funnier than the other ones and I couldn't help it with Mana hitting Yugi and Mahad it was going to happen eventually!


	6. Mokuba's Horrible Discovery

This chapter is the second day of the Tournament and revolves around Team Yugi and Team Seto joining up since I had to do that eventually and I didn't want to do a Lumis and Umbra repeat. Oh yeah Joey returns in this chapter as a duelist but Tea won't be showing up since I decided against it. Oh and I'm throwing in a dramatic event! Anyways, on with the show!

**A Sticky Situation; The Alliance Formed!**

It was the second day of the tournament and after saying good bye and thank you to Grandpa Moto; Mana, Mahad, and Yugi were off and ready to go but were overjoyed at who met them at the gate to the tournament grounds. "Joey you made it!" Yugi said giving Joey a high five. "Oh Joey if you're here where's Tea and Tristan?!" Yugi asked.

"Oh that…Yugi there's something I gotta tell ya." Joey said thinking of how poor Yugi was going to take this. "Well Joey what is it?" Yugi asked. "Wait Yugi who are they?" Joey asked pointing to Mana and Mahad. "Oh that's Mana and the other guy is Mahad." Yugi said.

Joey gaped his mouth a little but quickly recomposed. "They look like those two people from the Pharaoh's memories, no wonder Yugi is hanging out with them!" He thought with a smirk but quickly saddened.

"Well Yugi, Tristan can't come because of his deficiency in Math and Tea can't come because she left for America…yesterday." Joey said. Yugi gasped and took a step back. "Yeah….she got a deal with a famous coordinator so she took it and left." Joey said sadly to the broken Yugi.

Mahad caught the broken boy in his arms. "Easy Yugi, it'll be fine." He said trying to comfort the poor boy. "I'm sorry Yug, this is just what happened she left you a text on your phone yesterday afternoon." Joey said as Yugi quickly looked shockingly yet ironically, it was around the time he defeated Mahad. "I'm sorry Yug I know how much she meant to you." Joey said trying to comfort him.

"…It's fine Joey." Yugi said getting up. "Wha? Fine, you're okay with this are ya sure?!" Joey asked. This wasn't like Yugi he usually would fall down like a little kid and cry but now he was different he stood proud and tall just like-Joey froze in that thought. "So that's what's going on!" Joey thought realizing Yugi was trying to act like Atem and take his advice and be brave.

"Yugi…you're a real man." Joey said with pride as Yugi lifted his face wiping the small tears. "C'mon everyone it's time to duel!" Yugi said walking into the gate as the others followed suit.

Meanwhile, Seto got up but to the most awkward sight he would ever imagine himself in. Kisara was next to him on the couch! "What. The. Hell!" Was all that ran through the totally shocked CEO's thoughts. "Wha-What the?! He said out loud. Mokuba quickly came in. "What's wrong Set-Whoa!" Mokuba exclaimed as he saw Kisara next to Seto on the couch.

Mokuba slapped himself to be sure he wasn't dreaming but to his shock he wasn't. His nose bled a little at the see thru shirt but quickly left with a smirk among smirks. Seto stared knowing what Mokuba was thinking. He moved to wake her up but she looked so peaceful so he stopped. "You are so busted when you get up!" He said softly.

Suddenly, she yawned and was moving. "I know Seto I was just cold and needed to warm myself up I didn't mean to actually fall asleep on you!" She said a bit embarrassed. "Fate hates me so much! Why Ra, why?!" He thought to himself as Kisara moved her hand on his cheek to get him up. "You okay you seem in a daze." She said.

He blushed and slowly put down her had wishing he never had to let go. "I'm fine but wanna watch T.V. before we go down stairs to eat?" He offered. "Is it a trick like when we first met or do you mean it?" Kisara asked. "I mean it besides Mokuba thinks we did the unthinkable last night so let's stay up here awhile to keep him in suspense." Kaiba said.

"Seto Kaiba sometimes you are so evil!" Kisara said with a giggle. "Now I wouldn't say evil but naughty would be one!" He said with a snicker. "What kind of naughty?" She said with a seductive smirk. "Nice try but I'm off limits." Kaiba said with a laugh. "Why don't we make your little brother's little guess real." Kisara said realizing there was a web cam there. Kaiba looked at the web cam and smirked.

"No Kisara we can't." He said as she got up so he could see thru her see thru white shirt. He quickly looked away but she sat upright laughing at his immaturity. "Like what you see Seto?" She asked with a snicker. "Don't ask that question." Seto said. "Oh so it's a yes than!" Kisara said with a smile. "Well…Maybe just a little, but you don't get a comment there!" Kaiba quickly said.

Kisara sighed happily. "A stubborn man to the end." She thought laying on him again. He blushed. "Uh…okay forget the T.V. we are going to get ready for the tournament!" He said getting his clothes on outside the room. "Uh…Seto why are you changing out there?" Kisara asked. "Well we don't watch each other do we?" Kaiba asked.

"You can I don't mind this time since it's not like you were spying on me like last time!" She said removing her bed shirt and getting her outfit ready with her white KaibaCorp scarf. Kaiba blushed at her statement unfortunately long enough for Kisara to see it as she left their room. "Something wrong Seto?" She asked as they ran down the stairs. "Can it!" Kaiba said as they raced down the stairs to the dining room where Mokuba was waiting with their food.

"I figured I'd wait for you guys but just asking what were you two doing up there and the position I found you two in what happened?!" Mokuba questioned. "Well Mokuba, girls have needs and-"Kaiba was caught off by a slap from Kisara. "Shut up Seto, don't poison his mind!" Kisara said. "Too late there!" Kaiba said getting up eating his breakfast.

After dropping Mokuba off at school the two went to the gate to start their duels again. "So Seto who are we going to duel today?" Kisara asked. "How should I know all the weaklings are gone so there should only be a good number of us all left." Kaiba said walking through the streets spotting Yugi and friends.

"Oh it's Kaiba!" Yugi said running to Kaiba intentions unknown. "Hey it's that hot chick from that movie Mokuba sent us!" Mahad said to the now blushing Kisara. "Oh my RA! I wouldn't have laughed so hard if I knew the girl in the room with Moneybags was Kisara!" Joey said with his mouth gaping wide open.

"Doubt my abilities now Wheeler?!" Kaiba asked. "Shut it Kaiba!" Joey said as the two had already started an argument. "Um…Mr. Kaiba is she your girlfriend?" Mana asked innocently pointing at Kisara. "No we are friends under special 

conditions!" Seto said annoyed now. "Oh, you guys don't need to call him Kaiba he can be called Seto." Kisara said laughing.

"Okay than Seto, you are one lucky dog scoring something like that!" Mahad said as Kaiba just got his biggest button pushed. "Damn it all she's not my girlfriend just a friend and on other terms I did not do the unthinkable okay it was just a Ra-Damned couch!" Seto said red as a tomato. They all glanced at him as he had an anime sweat drop. "You slept with her?! Whoa Kaiba I didn't know you operated that way!" Yugi said surprised with a shocked Joey.

"Kaiba…" Joey started. "Yeah Wheeler?" Kaiba replied. "You lucky bastard!" Joey said enviously. Kaiba went redder with steam now coming from his head. "I think we should stop now Kaiba looks like he's gonna blow!" Mahad said with a laugh. "Oh…Yugi we're sorry but Mana and I also have news for ya." Mahad said.

"Does it involve Ancient Egypt?" Yugi asked. "How did you know?!" Mana asked. "I've been through this with Kaiba and Joey several times though Kaiba is the only one who doesn't believe a single word of it!" Yugi said."And I still don't to this very day!" Kaiba said arrogantly. "So are you saying the one you slept with isn't real too?" Kisara asked knowing this would get to him since he was already pissed.

As Mahad and Mana were talking to Yugi about their purpose being there Kisara in Seto got into an argument again. "Kisara…just stop once we get the RA Damned Eye we will forget any of this ever happened!" Kaiba said angrily crossing his arms. "What about me huh are you really just going to leave me alone and forget all about me?!" Kisara asked. Kaiba just realized it; he didn't decide what to do when this was over! But actually did he even want her to go?

"Sorry, don't have an answer yet." Kaiba said grouchily. Kisara smiled. "Well at least he didn't say yes." Kisara thought hopefully. "So what are ya calling the kid Moneybags, Seto jr.?" Joey asked laughing. "Hmm…Wheeler, it was an accident and trust me, unless I am out of my mind it won't happen again!" Seto said defensively.

"Oh Joey! There you are I've been looking for ya ever since I got up!" A feminine voice called. "Oh crap, Mai! I can't let rich boy find out he'll never let me live this down!" Joey thought panicking. "Oh uh, hey Mai!" Joey said trying to act innocent at the staring eyes. "Joey did you tell Yugi yet?" Mai asked.

"Tell me what Joey?" Yugi asked appearing out of nowhere. "Nothing Yugi, um hold on I need ta talk to Mai for a minute!" Joey said scrambling to a location where he and Mai could talk where Kaiba couldn't here. "Mai I would but with Kaiba around it makes things difficult and I just teased him about that so how do ya think he'll react?!" Joey explained terrified.

"Joey Wheeler, your immaturity appalls me sometimes but Yugi needs to know he will be uncle Yugi soon." Mai said to Joey. "I'm going to be an uncle of who's kid?" Yugi asked. "Oh Ra, Yugi!" Joey practically screamed with a jump. "Yugi…I'm pregnant with your home boys kid okay." Mai explained as Joey paled and fainted.

"And who are you three?" She said turning to Kisara, Mahad and Mana. "I'm Kisara we just heard congratulations!" Kisara said shaking her hand. "Why thank you and dare I ask Yugi but is this one yours?" Mai asked pointing to Kisara. Kisara and blushed and said, "Actually I'm here with Seto." She said motioning to Kaiba waiting with his arms crossed chuckling at how the mutt's joke just backfired.

"Oh, so he finally gave in eh? Hah, that's funny, well good luck girl!" She said as Mana was jumping with excitement. "I'm Mana nice to meet you!" Mana said holding out her hand. "Oh nice to meet you two!" Mai said shaking hands. "And who's mr. talk dark and handsome." Mai said motioning to Mahad. "I'm Mahad and by the way…Yugi fancies Mana." Mahad said whispering the last part.

"Oh he does now ho, ho, that is interesting!" Mai said laughing. "So Mai can ya duel?!" Joey asked. "I'm sorry hun but the doctor said no dueling. I will see you at home later!" She said kissing Joey before leaving. "Hey Mutt what was that about children?!" Kaiba said laughing.

"Shut up Kaiba!" Joey said angrily. "Seto please, try and get along with him we may need their help!" Kisara begged. "Why would I ask for their help?! I think I am doing just fine on my own!" Kaiba said angrily. "Seto…" Kisara started putting a hand on his shoulder. "I can take care of my self!" Kaiba retorted walking away into the crowd of duelists. "Hoo boy, he's still the same stubborn Kaiba!" Joey said laughing.

"Before you leave Kaiba we have a proposition for you." Mahad began. "Oh, and what is that?!" Kaiba asked. "We will form a team each is to search for either or both Millennium Items and than when we get the two we'll meet here and all will be well you can even drop out of the tournament if you wish!" Mahad offered.

"…Hmm…Okay that makes my life easier I accept for now." Kaiba said walking away completely. Attention all duelists as of now the tournament and so forth will be on weekends in order for students to go to school meaning there are only two days left and the remaining top 10 will enter the semi-finals. Joey dropped to his knees. "NOOOO!!" He screamed. "Damn a postponing! He must be buying time for something hm…but what?" Kaiba pondered as he walked on walking to school as Kisara caught up to him.

"What's with you Seto?! You always get like this around them what's your problem?!" Kisara asked angrily. "What do you care it's my life not yours!" Kaiba retorted. Kisara only shrugged as the went to school. Kaiba was annoyed because almost all of his classes had partner homework assignments and he got stuck with Kisara "every damn time!" in his words.

"They walked home with Kaiba dialing the phone so fast he cramped his fingers! "Agh, Hey Roland come pick us up!" Seto ordered. "Right away Mr. Kaiba." Roland replied hanging up as Seto stood among the gates waiting for Roland as Kisara was looking up into the sky.

Eventually Roland came with an unexpected surprise, Mokuba! "Roland what's Mokuba doing here?!" Seto demanded. "Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba said that he has no homework and wanted to come with me to get you guys." Roland explained. "Hm, okay than fine." Seto said getting in as Kisara followed.

"Hey Mokie, is my room up and running yet?" Kisara asked. "Nope another week." Mokuba said annoying Kisara. "A week but that's the length of the tournament!" Kisara said disturbed by than Seto would make his choice and she could guess what it was. "I know sorry." Mokuba said apologetically. "It's alright Mokie and oh yes Seto what are we going to do to Mokuba again for spying on us last night and e-mailing it to Yugi and his friends?" Kisara asked with malice.

"We shall tie him up and torture him!" Kaiba said with a smirk. "That sounds fun." Kisara said sarcastically. "Yes it is!" Seto replied. "Wait wha, uh oh, you know about the web cam of RA!" Mokuba said as he knew he was in for one heck of a night. "Seto I'm tired." Kisara said yawning across his chest.

"And you're telling me this because why?" Seto asked not getting the hidden context within the sentence until Mokuba whispered it in his ear. Seto turned beet red and Kisara guessed Mokuba just told Seto the most perverted thing that could have meant."Uh the answer is no!" Seto said as he got out of the car which had been park for a good two minutes already. Kisara just caught on to what Seto thought it was and that was definitely **not** what she meant!

"I'm not talking about that subject I'm saying that I'm going to bed that is after my shower!" Kisara said. Seto shrugged. "Yeah fine, go on I don't think that information was required. Seto replied. Mokuba thought about what Yugi said in his reply. "Hm…nah she'd really hurt me!" Mokuba thought and winced at the horrible thought of Kisara mercilessly beating him to death and ran to the arcade room.

"What's his problem?" Seto said to himself before going to his room to shuffle through his deck. Kisara had just gotten dressed and out of the shower and sat on the couch to talk with her "roommate". "So…whatchya doin?" Kisara asked seeing him typing quickly on the keyboard. "I am looking for info on that rat Gozaburo!" Kaiba explained.

Kisara sighed if it isn't dueling it's the war with him and Gozaburo. "Seto I'm tired and I'm wanting some attention so can you sit and talk to me for awhile?" Kisara asked as he heavingly shoved the screen down. "Okay about what?" Kaiba asked. "About each other you know, so I can get to know you and you can get to know me." She said softly.

"…Fine but where to start? Hm…wait I know." He began and spoke of his life as a child in the orphanage with Mokuba and their time with Gozaburo. "Seto I didn't know, I mean had I known you were treated that way I would have never been-"She began as Seto stopped her. "I know its fine." Seto said sitting down but to his shock she was hugging him. "Kisara what are you doing?!" He asked totally confused.

"You've been hurt Seto yet you tried so hard to protect Mokie, I misjudged you but maybe I can help take away the pain he has dealt to your heart." She said softly. "He touched her hand reassuringly. "He's dead now though and once I wins tournament he'll stay that way so don't worry everything's gonna be alright." He said. She lay on his lap and asked him, "Can we now?" She asked pointing to the busted Camera.

He shrugged, she really was a perseverant person. "Fine but just this once!" He said as he turned out the lights. A few hours later Mokuba came upstairs to tell Seto goodnight or make sure he wasn't overloading on coffee since he hadn't come to tell him good night but when he opened the door he wished he hadn't. "Oh my RA!" "AHHHHH!" Mokuba thought quickly shutting the door running to his room.

Author's Notes:

Poor Mokuba, he wanted Seto to spend time away from work but I don't think this is what he had in mind! Ah well this is longer than normal the next one will be a duel completely see ya soon!


	7. Filler Chapter: A Chat with Sara

Hey everyone I've been gone awhile but I just needed time to think and get inspiration again so I can think clearly. Yeah I know Fillers are evil but it's for some idea time. Well I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Filler Chapter: A Chat with Egyptian Kisara:**

Kisara woke up in a world with nothing in it everything was white and she was floating! "Whoa wait a minute! What's going on?! Is anybody here?!" Kisara cried out in panic. "Do not fret young one, I am here to speak with you." A voice said that sounded much like her own. "Who are you show yourself!" Kisara screamed. "Very well I shall." The voice said as a woman who looked exactly like her except she wore an Egyptian outfit. "I am the Kisara of the Egyptian Past or in other words, your past incarnation. Please you needn't fear me; I merely wish to help you. Since we have the same name however you may call me Sara." She said warmly.

"Sure but Sara, why are you talking to me?" Kisara asked. "You and Seto are in danger Kisara the thieves who took those items are no ordinary thieves I caught them trying to steal all seven Millennium Items but I managed to stop them before they took them all. Unfortunately I was too items short as they got hold of the ring and eye. I'm sorry." She said apologetically. "It isn't your fault besides, it's not everyday when crooks come for old antiques!" Kisara said with a laugh. Sara giggled. "You really are my reincarnation but we have no time to waste. I have given you a special deck to use now all you need are two of Seto's Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragons to complete it and your special cards will remain on the side. Remember, beware of the Wicked Gods." Sara said with a hint of a warning.

"Wait Kisara please don't go yet!" Another voice called entering the conversation. "Why if it isn't Master Seto, I was just talking to Kisara here about business oh and call me Sara." She said with a greeting tone. Kaiba smiled at her warm smile. "I see that but I hear she needs my cards for your little "scheme" to work." Seto said nonchalantly. "Yes she does is there something wrong with that?" Sara asked. "…Let me use the cards instead." Seto said quietly but audible enough for them to know just what he said. "But Master I must disagree as it is my sworn duty to protect you and there will be shadow duels ahead that you could very well die in!" Sara argued. "Oh so, you were willing to throw her life away in exchange!?" Seto asked incredulously. "If it has to be done then by Fate's hand so be it." Kisara said in a sage like tone.

Seto was getting impatient. "Look I don't care what Fate's hand wants with me or her but we make up our own destinies and I will fight to prove that! I'll show all of you that there's no such thing as fate! This time it ain't for power or glory it's to simply protect what I believe in!" Seto said as Sara smiled approvingly. "Now there's the Seto I knew." She said to herself. "…You've passed my test. I will allow you_ both_ the cards but, you must use them to protect each other and to show them you can defy fate. Please, use them knowing I am here with you. If you need me I will always be there for you inside that card." Sara said referring to the Blue-Eyes card.

Suddenly the sky turned stormy. "I'm sorry but I must go now." She said walking towards the light. "Wait Sara please don't go!" Seto said almost guilty he said that. She smiled and hugged him gently. "I know Seto, but please understand that I cannot remain here with you forever. Please allow her to heal the wounds that have cut deep inside of you. Just promise me that you will." Kisara said gently with tears. Seto started to feel something he hasn't felt in a long time. True sadness and helplessness; he remembered that day, the day Sara was murdered by Aknadin and when he loomed over her dead body wondering what she would have told him as her death wish before she left him and now he knew. "O…kay." He said slowly. She nodded and again buried her face in his chest and held him closely. "Thank you and for my sake…be strong." She said as the light faded.

"No please don't go, Sara No!!" He said as his eyes awakened slowly but quickly felt that familiar warmth. He looked over to see Kisara laying next to him wrapping him in a gentle embrace. Slowly and softly he heard the words. "Seto…I'll 

help you to fell better." She said with a sigh as she resumed her breathing. Seto smiled the warmth was familiar and it felt…good. Normally he would have had a serious problem with this and he knew he should get up before his brother really does have an interesting talk with him about women but he just felt safe and secure. He didn't want to let go and that's just what he did. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "Roland…I'm taking a day off." He said quietly before turning it off and resting his head against the pillow and seeing the radiant glow of the Blue-Eyes card. "She really is watching over us." He said with a look of pain.

Kisara groaned and stretched but rested herself on him again. "Don't you have to get up for work today?" She asked. "Nope not at all." He said lazily. "Hmph that's rare Mr. Seto always goes to work no breaks Kaiba." She teased. "Give it a rest I just got up!" He groaned. Kisara was feeling strange and desire took over as she raised her body higher to give Seto a kiss as their lips locked and Seto's eyes were wider than an orange. As awkward moments seems to be this family's specialty Mokuba came in around this time to say good morning seeing the whole thing. "Oh RA I am so not getting you up anymore! Next time lock the door gross!!" He said running away gagging. Kisara giggled. "Y'know, when he's older he won't find it to disgusting." She said with a smile. Seto shrugged. "Don't be so sure." Seto said challenging her. "Oh by the way, you know that we did _it_ last night right?" She asked.

Seto would have spit out his coffee and choked on the rest if he was drinking some. "Oh my RA you mean? Oh hell no you lie!" Seto said immaturely blushing. "I wish I was but we did." She said with sparkly seductive eyes. "His mind was going crazy it wasn't sinking in. Kisara giggled and hugged him. "C'mon now get dressed you may not be going to work but we do have to compete in the tournament." She said getting her self together. "Y-yeah sure you're right well let's get going!" He said getting his average clothing on.

"Okay out the door and here we go!" Kisara said happily as they left the mansion. As they walked the spirit of Sara walked alongside them which soon caught their attention. "You coming too?" Seto asked. "I always have been with you. You just never noticed." She said warmly. He looked at the sky he hadn't felt so free in years. "Alright then, Sara, Kisara let's go!" He said as the two followed suit behind him.

Author's Notes:

I know it was short but I had to get their relationship somewhere and I need think about who their gonna duel. I'm also doing this to show I'm alive and well. Hope you liked it and yes everybody Egyptian Kisara is in the action too now. She's just going to be doing kinda what Atem did for Yugi except for both of them not just Kisara. Hope you liked it!

-See ya!


	8. Eight Way Battle: The fall of Joey!

Hi everyone time for a real chapter and prepare to see a very unlikely duel that seems slightly impossible. Changed to M for possibility of things getting…"different".

**The Final Duel of the Preliminary: Yugi, Joey, Seto, and Kisara VS. The Deathly Four**

Seto walked slower than usual today he was still getting over what had happened last night. Whether he wanted to believe it or not it did happen and he wanted more but he couldn't let her know that. Sara walked on beside them marveling at the beauty of this era. Surely she had seen several times in the form of Blue-Eyes but now to see it and walk in it was like a dream. "…So you enjoying yourself Sara?" Kisara asked. "Yes, this world is beautiful and so peaceful I love it here!" She said merrily. Suddenly a dart was fired directly infront of them. Kisara and Sara shrieked in unison but Seto merely shrugged. He noticed now that there was a note attached to this dart. "Hm…I don't like this." Seto said darkly.

He opened the note and his eyes sharpened with anger. "Damn it all we've only been gone from the house for half an hour and he's been kidnapped?! Damn it all!" Kaiba said dashing eastward. "Hey Seto wait up!" Kisara said as Sara followed sensing a dark evil looming ahead. They ran in silence side by side for a few minutes. "Would you mind telling us what's going on Seto?" Kisara asked. "Some thugs called the deathly four have Mokuba and we may see the geek patrol there because it said that they also have Mana and Mahad." Seto said as Kisara shivered. A feeling ran down her spine, it was danger. "Seto I don't like this, something really bad is gonna happen!" Kisara warned. "Not as bad as what I'm gonna do when I get Mokuba back!" Seto said angrily as they made their way to the bridge.

Kaiba stopped cold. "This place?! This is where Yugi…" He said to himself recalling that this place is where Yugi had gotten the Slifer The Sky Dragon card from Strings. "Hm…I don't like this. Better take that Rod thing out." Seto said pulling out the Rod as it glowed furiously. "What the hell does that mean?!" Seto said loudly. "It means danger and we're it!" A voice said. Suddenly they were greeted by four cloaked figures. "We are the Deathly Four I am Reaper." The first one said. "I am Shroud." The second said. "The name's Shadow!" The third said. "I'm Thetis!" The Fourth said. "Great more lunatics!" Kaiba said angrily. "Give me Mokuba or you'll be sorry!" Seto threatened. They snickered. "Sorry can't do that unless…You can beat us in a duel!" They said as they armed their duel disks as Seto and Kisara readied theirs.

"Hey! Those odds aren't fair! Let's fix that up!" A voice said. "What the?!" Reaper shouted confused. Yugi appeared with Joey on the hillside. "You guys have Mana and Mahad right? Let em' go they have nothing to do with this!" Yugi demanded as he and Joey prepared their duel disks. They chuckled. "Sorry like we said duel or no one will be seen ever again! Oh and this Shadow Game will be called all men down. When the opposing team gets the life points of all four members down to Zero they win however anyone who loses their life points earns a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm! You ready!" Thetis said loudly. "Geez, this guys noisier then the P.E. coach! Okay dude bring it on I'll take you all out including your messed up hair styles!" Joey declared confidently. "DUEL!" Everyone shouted.

Seto's Team: Everyone, 4,000

Reaper's Team: Everyone, 4,000

"Ladies first boys!" Kisara said drawing her hand. "Hm, I set one card face down and play Blade Knight in attack mode!" She declared as Blade Knight appeared on the field. "Sadly, Duos is not a real card but Blade Knight is what you would call his modern day counterpart." Sara commented from the sidelines. "I'm next!" Reaper said. "I play Vorse Raider in attack mode with Axe of Despair and play Ultimate Offering sacrificing 500 life points to summon Kuriboh!" Reaper said as Kuriboh and Vorse Raider appeared on the field. "Huh? Okay, I understand Vorse Raiser but not Kuriboh. Wait unless…Oh no!" Kisara cried out. "Oh yes I see you figured it out I tribute Kuriboh to play Crush Card Virus! Taking out any monster with 1,500 attack points or higher on the field or in your hand!" He said as Kaiba sent two cards to the grave, Joey sent two, Yugi sent one while Kisara sent Blade knight and one card. "Curse you!" Yugi said as Reaper laughed. "Oh and it just gets worse! I also play Gravity Bind and end my turn." He said as Kaiba cursed under his breath. "Oh and now Vorse Raider, Attack the little lady there will you!" Reaper said as it sliced Kisara. Kisara screamed in pain as her life pints dropped.

Reaper's Life Points: 3,500

Kisara's Life Points: 1,100

"My move!" Seto said as he drew his card but unfortunately had to discard it again! "Damn him! Not only can I use most of my monsters but even if they get on the field only the weaker ones can even attack making most monsters useless!" Seto said observing his hand. "I wish I didn't need to do this now but I play Peten the Dark Clown in defense and set one card face down. I also play Soul Absorption which let's me and my partners gain 300 life points for every card I remove from play! I now play soul Release and which allows me to remove up to five cards from play!" He said removing his three Blue-Eyes from play. Kisara sighed in relief. "Thank you Seto!" She said to herself gratefully. "I can't do anything else for now so I end my turn but expect the worst next turn!" He said angrily.

Kaiba's Life Points: 4,900

Yugi's Life Points: 4,900

Joey's Life Points: 4,900

Kisara's Life Points: 2,000

"Hahha! You may have been able to save but this will stop you! I play Destiny Board Message F and Spirit Message I and set a monster in defense mode and end my turn!" Thetis said calmly. "Oh no Destiny Board I gotta stop it somehow!" Joey Panicked. "Okay thank you! I got Time Wizard this'll help and yes Mystical Space Typhoon I can get rid of Gravity bind and with my Baby Dragon here I can form Thousand Dragon! Wait, that won't work because crush card is still in play until Reaper's third turn!" Joey thought panicking. "Hey mutt would ya hurry it up!" Seto demanded. "Hey I'm thinkin here so shut up!" Joey said as he played Time Wizard! "Okay Time Wizard let's go! Time Roulette let's go!" Joey said as the wheel spun. "Please heart of the cards, time not skull!" Yugi prayed. "Come on Skull baby!" Reaper begged. The Roulette slowed and hit…Time Machine! "Yes! I did it! Say good bye to those monsters of yours!" Joey said as they were destroyed. Oh and I also play Scapegoat and I'll divide them one each to my friends so you can't attack us yet and end my turn!" Joey said confidently.

"Thanks Joey you saved us big time!" Yugi cheered. "Oh please, that was dumb luck!" Seto said smugly. "Shut it Kaiba!" Joey said annoyed. "My turn! I play, Dark Magic Curtain to summon from my Deck, the Dark Magician! I also play Dark Magic Attack to wipe out all magic cards on your side of the field!" Shroud said as the Dark Magician eliminated Seto's spell cards. "Damn!" Seto growled. "Hah! You think that's bad then you haven't seen anything yet!" Shroud said confidently. "I'll have mercy on you, I end my turn." He said cockily making Seto growl and Joey pissed.

"Oh yeah?! My move! I play My own Kuriboh on the field in defense mode but I play Multiply to cover every space we have open!" Yugi said as the Kuribohs flooded the field. I'm not done though I also play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Gravity Bind!" Yugi declared as Gravity Bind was destroyed. "Arghh!! Damn you!" Reaper said angrily. "Hmph, not bad Yugi." Seto said to himself. "Okay my move and I play Ritual of the Dark Master to summon Zorc-The Dark Master!"Shadow said evilly as Zorc appeared. "Oh no!" Yugi said as it stormed the field and the sky turned black. "Oh yes for Zorc as you know can use a special ability depending upon what you roll on a die!" Shadow said holding a die. "Now Zorc, Dice of Fate!" Shadow said rolling the die. "It's over." Seto thought to himself. But by the miracles of luck, it hit six destroying all of their monsters including Zorc! "No!!" Shadow screamed. "Oh yes, it seems you've screwed up there!" Seto mocked.

"Grr…shut up I end my turn!" He said angrily. "Ahem, thank you. I set on card face down and play Time Transcending Light which let's me not only skip your turn Reaper but it fast forwards all of our turns three times! So everyone draw three cards." She said as they drew cards with her teammate's relief that she ridded them the effect of Crush Card Virus. "That's not all pal, I play Monster Reincarnation by discarding one card from my hand to bring a monster to my hand and sacrifice two of the five Kuribohs to play Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" She said confidently as the great dragon appeared. "Yes! She did it!" Yugi said happily. "That's not even all of the fun yet! I place one card down faced down but now destroy it to play Emergency Provisions which lets me recover one thousand life points for every spell or trap I destroy on the field when it's activated." She said as she destroyed the card! "Oh wait the best part, Blue-Eyes attack Reaper!" She commanded as it blasted him with White Lighting.

He groaned. "Agh…You'll pay for that one girl!" He said. "Oh sorry freak but it's my turn!" Seto mocked. I play Whtie Dragon Ritual to sacrifice four of my Kuriboh to play Paladin of Whtie Dragon! "Why? Because I sacrifice half of my life points in order to also play return from the different dimension which let's me bring back all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons! I also play Polymerization to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Now Ultimate Dragon Attack Thetis now!" Seto ordered as it blasted him away taking out all of his life points. "Heh, guess you…got…me." Thetis said as he fainted. "Oh and the torture continues! I play De-Fusion to split them up and now attack all three of you!" He said angrily as the Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragons blasted away. "No!!" Reaper said as the Shadows took him away. "Oh and don't forget…Paladin attack Shadow!" Seto ordered as it struck him also sending him to the horrible Shadow realm. "Give it up, you only have 1,000 life points and trust me no matter what you do you cannot save yourself!" Seto mocked.

Shadow laughed psychotically. "you think I didn't prepare for that silly monster of yours! I play Life Force Cannon which allows me to destroy the strongest monster on the field and in addition direct the blast at someone's life points and I choose Mr. Wheeler!" Shadow said dementedly as the blast hit Joey. "Oh no Joey!" Yugi screamed in horror. "Oh no!" Kisara said kneeling at his side. "Yugi clenched his fist. "You'll pay for this I swear it!" He threatened. "Kukukuku, come now Yugi, I still have one more little surprise. Nutrient X! It grants me a 2,500 life point boost at the cost of your own!" He said as tentacles struck Yugi!

"Hehehehe now I will also tell you that I have four Exodia pieces in my hand and when I draw the fifth it's over!" He bragged. Yugi smiled. "Exodia huh? Well he can't stand up to this then." Yugi said to himself. "I sacrifice three Kuriboh in order to play Slifer the Sky Dragon! Now I have four cards in my hand but do not worry because I'm using Card destruction which causes us to draw a new hand!" Yugi said with a smirk. "Wow, Slifer!" Kisara said amazingly. "It truly is a miracle of the gods." Sara said silently. Yugi drew his hand and Shadow drew his. He laughed insanely. "Oh Yugi!! Guess what! I drew…all five pieces of Exodia!" He said psychotically. Yugi smiled. "I don't think so for you see…the Egyptian Gods…negate the power of Exodia in other words its worthless and now feel the wrath of Slifer!" Yugi said as Slifer obliterated the man. He groaned. "Heh, guess you won but, Mokuba is actually still at home honest, we merely said that to bait you into coming here!" Shadow said.

"What about Mana and Mahad and damn it how do I save Joey?!" Yugi demanded. "I don't know what Master Gozaburo did wit those two but to save that fellow there you must…" He was fading. "What!" Yugi screamed. "Defeat…Goza…buro." He said finally gone to the shadows. "Hmph, that'll teach him to mess with the Kaiba family!" Seto said leaving with Kisara following silently behind him but he stopped and turned to Yugi. "Yugi, I will take down Gozaburo so sit tight this time, I'm gonna fight!" Seto said walking away. "Wait Kaiba what do you mean?!" Yugi yelled back but it was too late, Seto had already left. "…What did he mean?" Yugi pondered.

Suddenly, Gozaburo appeared on the screen. "Hello again fellow duelists. I hope you all survived for in one week from now the semi-finals will take in…The Coliseum of Egypt!" Gozaburo said shocking all listeners. "I hope to see you all soon! Ciao!" He said as the screen cut off. "How ironic by the hands of fate, we are brought back to where this all began." Ishizu said with a sigh.

_Later at the Kaiba mansion…_

It was a storm and Seto was greatly troubled by what Gozaburo said. He was for once worried about someone other than Mokuba and himself. "What is he scheming?! Is he trying to kill Kisara? Or maybe Sara! No maybe both! No, regardless I won't allow it…never!" He said to himself clenching a fist. "What are you thinking about?" Kisara asked putting her arms around him. "Nothing just what to do about Gozaburo." He said solemnly. "Y'know, Mokuba's been real quiet do you think he's up to something?" She asked. "I doubt it, we saw him at dinner so he didn't line our room with web cams." He suggested. "Why Seto…Do you want me?" She asked as she put her head on his chest seductively and since he was on the bed he had no where to back up. "N-no that was an accident and shall never happen again." He said halfheartedly.

"Oh you don't want this?" She said off her revealing white see thru and unstraping her bra to torture poor Seto's mind since. Kisara knew this wasn't right but she wanted to know how Seto felt about her and if he cared. "Please put your clothes on sheesh Mokuba may come in hear." Seto complained but Kisara was one step ahead of him and showed him all possible ways of entry were locked. Seto was heating up this was making him lose it. "Keep your cool Seto. Yeah just close your eyes and turn away." He kept saying but it didn't work when she cuddled up next to him taking off her jeans and underwear to further seduce the CEO. "Pleaaaaase." She begged seductively.

"Guh, cut it out Kisara!" Seto said as a bulge in his pants made Kisara quite obvious of what was running through his head. "Oh-ho your little friend doesn't agree with you Seto." Kisara said with a giggle. She was on his last fiber of sanity. If she went any further he would snap. "Oh Seto." She said as rousingly as she could. That was it. Seto had finally snapped. He was in less then three seconds without clothes on top of her. "S-Seto?!" Kisara asked frightened knowing that now she was in trouble. "Oh I want you all right Kisara now let's play a little game." He said. "H….HUH?!" She said as he kissed her fiercely.

_Later that Morning…._

Kisara groaned awake still not wearing anything but they had a week to spend before the tournament starts again so she figured it would be good for them to spend time with Mokuba. She quickly realized something as she made to crawl out of bed. Seto had put on some pants thank goodness but without a shirt he was holding her gently and had one of the most peaceful looks she had ever seen. She smiled and kissed his forehead but when she got up she felt dizzy. "Whoa, my whole lower body hurts." She said getting herself in a night attire before resuming her sleeping next to the sleeping CEO. Mokuba heard the whole thing from a sound spy unit in the room. "Thank gosh! He finally has a girlfriend! I heard him agree to it! Wait, maybe he was just super stuff and said it to please her…" Mokuba said.

Author's Notes:

Kisara got her way, but did she really have to seduce him?! Laughs. I hope this duel was a little more entertaining and yeah I put a little bit of romance towards the end. Everybody look forward to another Mokuba, Kisara and Kaiba chapter.

Next Chapter: Family


	9. Filler Chapter: Family Bonds

Hi everyone the next chapter is up! Oh yeah, I'm using the song OVERLAP the opening for Millennium World for Yugioh Full Version in this chapter. I don't own Yugioh or OVERLAP. Translation at the bottom. Anyway on with the show! Oh yeah, I'm gonna also add in a flashback from Egyptian Kisara that may surprise a few. Who said friends was all those two were…

**Family Bonds:**

"Ugh, uh…" Seto groaned as he ran his hands over Kisara's body as much as he could in that position. Kisara made her way to his chest. "Seto you felt so good." She said hugging him. "You were amazing yourself, Kisara." He said kissing her as they embraced each other and deepened the kiss. "Hey, did you mean the things you said last night or were you so aroused by my display that you lost all sense of mind?" Kisara asked. Seto kissed her again. "I…" Seto began. He honestly didn't know he wanted her so much last night heck, he wanted her now for all he cared. "I…yes I did." Seto said mustering every ounce of courage he had. Sara unbeknownst to them had been watching hidden away within the display case for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Card that made her see everything. "If Seth and I had gotten that far my RA I would've been one happy woman." She commented making it only audible to herself.

Kisara stared shocked for a moment. "Y-you mean it?!" She said as happiness began to overwhelm her. Sara was eating some popcorn. "This is getting to be like one of those movies on the thing they call a T.V." She said watching as she ate at this point not caring one bit what they would think if they saw her now. "Yes I do. I…really…I'm sorry Kisara I can't say it." He said embarrassed at how open he was being. She brought his chest to her cleavage to relax him. "It's alright Seto just promise me this, you'll always be there for me." She said hugging him running her soft hands through his hair. "I…I promise." He said boldly. Sara smiled. "Heh, I got this far with Seth before I died myself but we never actually did what they did last night…oh wait yeah we did in his room when everyone was asleep." She said as the memory came to her.

_Flashback…_

_It was late in the palace and Seto and Kisara were together in his private quarters where he was adjusting his Dia Diank. He had fixed it to summon Duos who would later become Blade Knight, Battle Ox, and Mystic Horseman. Kisara strolled over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Working late tonight?" She asked. "Yes Kisara I am." He said putting down his Dia Diank finally satisfied with it. "But before I get back to work…there's something I need to tell you." He began. "What is it Seto?" She asked. "I love you Kisara, I love you more than any other woman, the beautiful angel you are who graced my life with her presence. If I survive this war, and we take down that rat Bakura, will you take my hand in marriage?" He asked. Kisara was stunned. "He's offering me his hand in marriage?! HOLY RA!" She said to herself staring at the ring. It had the Whtie Dragon's head for a gem and sapphire eyes. She sighed happily. "Why of course Seth." She said happily. He kissed her passionately and she smirked seductively and instantly knew what to do._

_But that was long, long ago all buried in the ancient past…._

_Flashback end…_

"Hey Sara you look depressed you alright?" Seto asked. "Oh no not at all." She said lightening up a bit with her warm smile. "If you say so but look we gotta visit Ishizu." Seto said with a shrug getting into a simple black long sleeve and black pants with his silver arm guards and let his hair go unruly. They opened the door to find a snickering Mokuba. "Oh…crap." Seto said to himself. "You two are so busted!" Mokuba said as he played the recording from the Sound Spy Unit. "Whoa! Mokuba where are ya getting this crap and why use it on me?!" Seto asked snatching it. "That's because you, Kisara, and I are the only ones who live here if you haven't noticed." Mokuba said in a smug tone.

Seto Shrugged. "So you two are together?" Mokuba asked. "Um…how did you know?" Seto asked as he and Kisara were getting very flustered by the conversation. "I heard you agree to several things during your little "game" as you called it a few being: a weekly Saturday loving, at least one child, and girlfriend and boyfriend!" Mokuba said mockingly to his brother whom had succumbed to a woman's beauty. "Just a few?!" Seto replied incredulously. Kisara whistled in amazement. "We sure must've been getting it on good because for you to agree to sex every Saturday is really out of the ordinary for you Seto." She said as she yawned lazily. "EVERY Saturday oh…my…RA!!" Seto screamed so loud that Yugi heard it all the way from the Game Shop. A few seconds later Seto's cell phone rang. "Hello this is Seto Kaiba what do you want?" He asked. "Um Kaiba, its Yugi, what was that scream and the EVERY Saturday thing for?" Yugi asked. "Nothing at all loser now leave me alone!" He said hanging up the phone and sat in an upright position. "Great now my rival and everyone downtown knows! Well at least the mutt doesn't know." He said with a smug smirk. "Boy is he in for a confusing world when he wakes up!" Kaiba said with a smirk. "Who Master?" Sara asked. "No one Sara now let's go to the Museum we have an annoyance of a host to visit!" Seto said sarcastically.

_Later In Ishizu's Office…_

"Kaiba, you returned the exact day I said to return for your decision either you're very sick of her or that eager to love her." Ishizu commented. "Save it Ishtar and for your info she already got laid by me…Twice!" He said with a smug grin. Ishizu's eyes widened at this change in persona. "Interesting, but what of your decision Kaiba?" Ishizu questioned. "…She stays." He said. "Very well, but I must inform you that this road will not be easy and fate has several challenges in store, are you up to the challenge?" She asked. There was a moment of silence until Seto and Kisara smiled confidently. "We will be able to handle ourselves don't you worry yourself over that Ishizu!" Kisara said confidently. "Very well. Since we have no other topics of important discussion I bid you farewell." She said. "Later." Seto said as they left.

When they got into the car this time Mokuba was there. "Damn it Mokuba how long are ya gonna follow us around?!" Seto asked disturbed. "It's not that Seto look at this!" He said as Kaiba read the headline of the paper: **KAIBA'S GIRLFRIEND A FELLOW DUELIST!** "What the hell?!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Oh my RA Mokuba exactly how did they find out?" Seto asked. "Well uh…oh look at this I gotta do my homework bye!" He said trying to escape but Seto caught him. "You told them didn't you?!" He said angrily. "Please Seto don't hurt me! If you don't I'll stop emailing your "nights" with Kisara to Yugi!" Mokuba begged as Kaiba's mouth hit the ground anime style and he paled. "Y-Yugi is going to see what happened last night?!" He shouted. Suddenly Seto's phone rang distracting him long enough for Mokuba to run far enough to get away. "Lucky Bastard. Yeah what?!" He answered opening his phone. "Kaiba you had it with Kisara?! Wow, this is amazing! Dude Kisara has some curbs!" He said as Seto shrugged at his rival's pervertedness. "Yugi you little pervert leave me alone!" He said hanging up. "What's wrong Seto?" Kisara asked. "Nothing let's go home our business is done here." He said as the three got into the car Seto driving, Kisara in the passenger seat and Mokuba in the back. "Hah! My plan worked! And he said he was immune to "nonsense" like such! Hah!" Mokuba thought to himself triumphantly.

_Later at the Kaiba Mansion…_

Seto was speaking with Mokuba about an outing with the three of them. "Mokuba, you know I shouldn't." Seto warned. "Aw come on Seto, she's already your girlfriend what does it matter if you see her in a bikini?!" Mokuba asked innocently as Seto turned red at the thought. "Quit saying such idiotic things!" He demanded. "Why Seto it's true you like her she likes you its just life!" He said back laughing. Seto walked up to his room. Kisara's room was fixed now but she preferred sleeping with Seto much to Mokuba's amusement. "Hm, she isn't here I wonder where she is." He said as his search eventually led him to a place where Kisara was playing a guitar for an intro to a song. She began singing:

Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari Seijaku yaburi kono yo ni yomigaeru

Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi Inochi o kakete hibana butsukeau

Mou ichido dake de ii Kiseki Okite yo

Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu chikara wo...

Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro Tamashii Nemuru basho sagashite

Mabataki dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu

Hikari to kage no Futatsu no kokoro Kurisutaru utsuru mirai e

Ima Ugokidasu Akaku minagiru eyes

Tagai no kizu o nameau hibi ni Owari o tsugete shizuka ni tachiagaru

Chiisa na akari tomoshita yoru no Kimi to kawashita yakusoku Mamorinuku

Kasumu shinkirou ga Kimi o miseru yo

Susunda saki ni nani ga okite mo make wa shinai kakugo de

Kiseki wa okoru shinjiru kokoro Mukae ni kita shouri no megami ga

Subete o taosu Donna kyousha ni mo hirumanai

Mayoi tsuzukeru futatsu no kokoro Iroaseru koto nai sekai e

Ima Kagayaku yo Kasanari atta eyes

Shizumu taiyou ni Tsuki ga tokeru yo

Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu chikara o...

Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro Tamashii Nemuru basho sagashite

Mabataki dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu

Hikari to kage no 2tsu no kokoro Kurisutaru utsuru mirai e

Ima Ugokidasu Akaku minagiru eyes

Kasanariau eyes

Kaiba actually liked this song. It was performed by one of his favorite bands and the fact that he heard the song a day after his trip to Ancient Egypt made it even more ironic. He always felt sad whenever he thought about Sara and Ancient Egypt. Though he'd never admit it to anyone thought he knew it would always be truth, before he met the modern day Kisara he longed to go back in time to see her face one last time. He didn't know if it was guilt, love, or the high priest's former feelings, but he just had this feeling of wanting to go back, a need to see her one last time. He did get his wish but now he can't say what he feels. Kisara stopped her playing and turned to see Seto. "This tune…it was one that I always enjoyed. Sara likes it too. She said that whenever she'd ask Seth about getting a Dia Diank he'd always say no. Guess I should be happy you aren't so over protective." Kisara said laughing as she walked to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I can't be her. She must have meant a lot to you." Kisara said quietly as Seto looked on in shock. "How did she know?" He thought to himself. "Wait a minute, Sara can read our minds. Oh crap! She heard what I was thinking!" He said as a surprised Sara came into view. "You are very much like Seth even though you don't like to admit it." She said to herself. She honestly was very confused herself she knew she was dead but here she was with her reincarnation and her lover's reincarnation on a rooftop talking like old friends. "Master Seto…" Kisara said with a sigh. "Hey Sara we're going inside come on!" Kisara called. "Oh, coming!" She said as she floated to them. "I'm sorry I can't tell you why I died. It just happened. The Egyptian Gods willed it to be so." Sara said sadly.

"I must admit they've pulled some crap when it comes to you, Kisara and myself." He admitted gloomily. "Seto please, you musn't feel sad of my passing. I did it to protect you just as I did Seth and I love you both. I will always be watching over you and Kisara and your children and theirs and so on. Just call me your guardian angel." She said sadly with a smile. "I'm not I'm fine." Seto said stubbornly. "Fine enough. I will see you both in the morning. Oh and Kisara remember, the white bikini is a no go!" Sara said with a wink. Seto turned red at the thought now entering his mind. "And when was the beach decided for a as a trip?!" Seto asked. "Mokuba told me so." Kisara replied calmly. "Damn it…Mokuba….you're dead!" He said to himself.

_The Next Day…_

Kisara was dressed in shorter than normal shorts with a sky blue shirt. Seto was driving while Mokuba was listening to his Ipod. About thirty minutes later, they arrived at the beach. "Seto you wanna swim?" Mokuba asked. "Sure but Kisara you coming?" Seto asked as Kisara shook her head. "Nah not right now. Sara and I have to talk." Kisara said as Seto shrugged and went to swim with Mokuba. "Hey Seto, whose Sara? Is she like Kisara's sister and…oh my RA are you three all "together"?!" Mokuba asked incredulously. It was already out of character for Seto to enjoy a woman but now a second one?! "No she is Kisara's sister whom is only a friend." Seto replied coolly as Mokuba sighed. "Sure she is." He said disbelieving.

Author's Notes:

These are the translations.

Light so glaring that it can't be hidden shatters the silence and revives in this world

The violently quaking and thirsty earth stakes its life and clashes together with sparks

Just one more time is enough, start a miracle

For the power to regain the pages of a memory lost in the past

The believing heart that penetrates the darkness searches for the place where its soul sleeps

And burns the sharp glance of eyes that can't sparkle

The 2 hearts of light and shadow head toward the future that the crystal reflects

Now they start to move- eyes brimming red

Announce the end to the days of licking each other's wounds and quietly stand up

I'll keep the promise that I exchanged with you on the night when the little light was lit, to the end

A hazing mirage projects you

Even if something happened ahead of where I went, I'm determined not to lose

The believing heart that a miracle creates, the goddess of victory who came to welcome it

Will defeat everything, undaunted against any enemy

The 2 hearts that continue to wander head toward an unfading world

Now they shine- eyes that overlapped

The moon melts into the setting sun

For the power to regain the pages of a memory lost in the past

The believing heart that penetrates the darkness searches for the place where its soul sleeps

And burns the sharp glance of eyes that can't sparkle

The 2 hearts of light and shadow head toward the future that the crystal reflects

Now they start to move- eyes brimming red

Eyes that overlap

Hope you enjoyed. Be prepared actions on the way I just figured a break was in order and I just wanted to show I'm still around ya know? Review Please!


	10. Final Chapter!

Hey everyone the ending chapter is more like an epilogue and is actually really short. You'll learn why later. Anyhow here is the final, yet emotional chapter of Fate's Hand part 1. Keep on watch for Fate's Hand Part 2 and another SetoxKisara series I'm calling White Dusk. Anyhow enough talk here it is.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters.

**Semi Finals Start! Atem Returns?!**

_One Week Later…_

Seto stepped on the sands of Cairo, Egypt once again, Kisara at his side. Mokuba was trailing behind Kisara happily. Yugi stood quietly his face, filled with emotion to the side, but over the week he had grown to about Atem's height. As usual Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Grandpa Moto were alongside him. Oh how happy Kaiba was that the friendship preacher was gone but he'd never say it out loud since Yugi already seemed on the verge of snapping.

Sara stared quietly yet sadly at the broken palace where she had died in his arms. "This place…" She said to herself, her eyes shining with pain. Seto and Kisara understood. "Seto promise me…don't you ever leave me." Kisara said almost begging. Seto nodded, "I promise…no matter what." And with that they kissed with passion they never used before. Mokuba gagged but caught a shot of it with his camera, and Sara chuckled at his reaction.

Finally as they all sat silently the final helicopter arrived as it came down three figures emerged. First came Gozaburo, and most likely as hostage, Mana accompanied by Mahad. Suddenly another figure walked slowly out of the helicopter his figure and spikey hair loomed as his shadow grew closer. The eyes of everyone widened in horror. _"Oh no…"_ Ishizu and Marik thought to themselves. The figure's shadow grew closer. "No, it's not possible…" Seto said in shock. "Is it really him?!! After all this time…" The figure drew closer his cloak obscuring his face. Yugi pointed an accusing finger. "Why have you returned…ATEM?!" Everyone gasped. The figure stopped and took off his cloak revealing himself with the Millennium Ring. "It's good to see you too…Aibou…Heh, heh, heh, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Ending Notes:

I know awkward and WTF O.O but you'll see I have it all figured out. You'll just have to wait for Part 2! Until then, Sayonara Minna-san! ^_^

_Dragonic Warrior_


End file.
